


The times that have past

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver and Felicity do a little reminiscing.





	The times that have past

Felicity hummed and she lay across the couch while Oliver gave her the most amazing foot rub she'd ever had...then again he always is good with his hands, with working on the new company, arrow business and running around trying to get Christmas presents for everyone, she wanted make it perfect since it was Williams first Christmas without his mom, she thought back to when Oliver first wish her a merry Christmas... 

"Hey, you remember when you brought an arrow, before i knew you was under the hood?"   
Oliver beamed at her before chuckling "yeah i remember you saying something along the lines 'Archery looks utterly ridiculous'"   
Felicity's eyes widened, she had forgot about that tiny detail "yeeah thats the one"  
"I remember what made you bring that up"  
"Oh you know near Christmas and that was when you found out i was Jewish and wished me a merry Christmas"  
"well i did change it to happy Hanukkah once you told me. You was always so nervous back then"  
"well excuse me a handsome man comes into my office asking for help from the lonesome IT girl, of course i was"   
Oliver gave her his smile one specially reserved just for her  
"You know one thing that always bugged me was something you said when you joined the team"  
Felicity looked at him puzzled, internal going through every chat they've ever had  
"I really can't think of anything bad i said"  
"I never said it was bad just bugged me"  
Now she was more confused then before which is rare for her  
"You said you wanted to find Walter because he was nice to you, makes me think everyone else wasn't so nice..?"  
Felicity gave a sad smile  
"well... not really not many women in computer science or I.T. so i didn't have a lot of friends, but sucked for them since i ended up owning that company and marrying the former boss, granted i lost the company but am now starting my own"  
"I should have given you the company day i got it, you basically runned it, always being the helpful EA"  
She whirled her head around to look at him  
"I hated being your EA, your lucky i didn't slap you, plus then everyone thought we was sleeping together so more people hated me"   
"but you did look good in the grey dress"  
"Did you hear anything i just said... Oliver" she gave him a slight kick on the leg to bring him back to reality  
"Yeah i'm just joking"  
He carried on giving her a foot message, while she eyed him up  
"What is it Felicity?"  
"Don't think i haven't forgot about Russia because now after 4 years you can finally tell me why you slept with Isabel"  
Oliver took a deep breath  
"Well for one is stop everyone thinking we was sleeping together and for two she was really easy"  
"I'm so glad we never got together back then, then would have been bad, although it did hurt when you got with Sara"   
"I noticed since you went out and got yourself shot, which i'm still not happy about"  
"My very first scar"  
"Still not happy, why don't we talk about something happier like... first time i met your mom"  
Felicity lowered her head in embarrassment  
"Oh god that was so bad, although you was smiling like the Cheshire cat"  
"i was pretty excited to met her, up until that point you had only mentioned your family once, but i could tell straight away where you got your bubbling side found, your a lot like your mom"  
"Don't say that"  
"You are more then you care to see"  
"I hate you"  
Oliver laughed, It was clear to see Donna and Felicity share similar personality traits  
"No you don't"  
"I never could, unless you decide to leave again and join another assassins group then i'll be pretty mad"  
"I promise i won't any time soon, but without doing that it might have taken longer for you to tell me you loved me"  
"It did take me a long time, longer then i thought it would"  
"You got there in the end, then went on to save my life after being shot"  
"yeah, managed save your ass for once"  
"You've saved me in a lot of ways Felicity"  
"You've saved me in a lot of ways too, expect from my mother you just keep bring her back"  
"You love it and you know you do"  
"well now she gets bug you too so maybe you won't invite her down so much"  
"I cant promise that but i'll try"  
"Good! i remember when i discover i really didn't like heights"  
"Hold onto me tight"  
Oliver tried and failed to keep the smile off his face  
"Oh shut up, it wasn't that bad"  
"Probably not the best time to tell me you basically picture us having sex"  
"Would said anything about sex it could have been anything" Felicity blushed  
"True but the fact that your blushing tell me different"  
"Hmmmm, well it does feel really good to have you inside me"  
At that moment Oliver picked Felicity up bridal style   
"Oliver" Felicity laughed "where we going?"  
"We gunna go find out how good it feels"


End file.
